Crippling Ice: Starry Nights
Eighth! Sheesh! This is going to be a long series! Chapter 1- Lost- Leopardspot Leopardspot woke up in a dark area. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see her paws in front of her. Light shed across the field, and Leopardspot saw the sun rising in the distance. "Is anybody here?" She called out. It was then she realized she was standing instead of lying on the ground like she had been for awhile. She looked at her paws, then looked back up. A burst of energy shot through her. She had the urge to run, faster than ever before. Is this how a Windclan cat feels? Leopardspot ran and ran tirelessly. The field seemed like it would never end. She closed her eyes and ran, enjoying the feeling of being on her paws again. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was nearing a forest. She slowed to a stop, and looked at the forest, examining it. There was no light. It looked evil. Wait, am I in the sky? Am I in Starclan's territory, and that forest is where bad cats go? Suddenly, a cold gust of wind flew out of the forest and hit her head-on. She was nearly blown of her feet. Ice pelted her from the woods. She turned around and faced a wall of fire. The Ice and Fire collided, beginning a battle of the elements. The Ice must be bad, and the Fire good. Leopardspot watched eagerly, watching Ice melt and fire diminish. The Fire was growing smaller and smaller, and she realized she had to do something if the Fire was from Starclan. "Stop! No!" She charged at the forest, throwing herself into it and trying to find the source of the Ice. The second she entered, everything went dark. She heard evil laughter echoing all around her. She turned around to leave, but the field had disappeared, and there was only darkness. A voice swirled around her, calm and sweet, and gave her a feeling like honey running down her throat. "Ice and Fire will meet in battle, and only Leopard will turn the tide." Leopardspot awoke with a jolt. She tried to remember what happened in her dream. "Ice and Fire will meet in battle, and only Leopard will turn the tide..." She whispered the prophecy under her breath. Yes, definately a prophecy. Ice... that had to Iceleaf! And Fire was almost definately Fireclaw. Leopard was her! "I will turn the tide of a battle between Iceleaf and Fireclaw..." Chapter 2- Confrontation- Skypaw Skypaw's mind was a blurry mess. This is a dream. I'll wake up soon. It's not real. ''She was lying on the ground with the three others, Iceleaf pacing around, watching them. Skypaw pretended to go to sleep, she didn't want to see Iceleaf and she didn't want Iceleaf watching her anymore. Leopardspot took her chance. "How dare you, Iceleaf? She's an apprentice! She isn't even a full warrior!" Leopardspot was unleashing her fury towards Iceleaf. "I don't care who winds up here, as long as they are in Thunderclan. Soon, Thunderclan will be gone, and I'll take control of Riverclan." Iceleaf grinned. "Everything is falling into place. By the way, I'm deputy now." She turned and walked out. Skypaw's eyes were wide open now. "No, she can't be!" A look of horror spread on Leopardspot's face. "She must be planning to attack her leader! Skypaw, did you learn anything?" Skypaw blinked, her mind processing the events that led up to her captivity. "I... Nightsong and Thistletail were following me back here, but Iceleaf and Longclaw threw them off the trail..." Leopardspot gritted her teeth. "Thunderclan has excellent trackers. Nightsong must have figured it out by now." Blackleaf stirred on the opposite side of the den, when suddenly his eyes flew open. "This is all my fault!" He cried out. "Blackleaf! What's happening?" Fireclaw called. "No, no, it hasn't happened yet. It can't have... Why didn't I tell Thornstar? Iceleaf may have already won!" Skypaw saw Leopardspot stiffen. Leopardspot hesitated, then asked started to ask something. "Blackleaf... are you talking about-" "It's the prophecy! I should've told him!" "I heard it too, Blackleaf, but only just now." Skypaw was confused. Her mind was blurry, and she just wanted to go back to sleep. "I should have told Thornstar. I may have destroyed Thunderclan with my secret." Chapter 3- Preparations- Nightsong Nightsong and Thistletail crouched in the bushes, looking at the hollow tree where Iceleaf and Longclaw were going in and out, pacing in front of the tree, and taking turns threatening the prisoners. "Yeah, that's definately where they are." Nightsong observed. "Two on two. We can take them." Thistletail lashed his tail. "No offense, Thistletail, but neither of us are seasoned warriors. We just became warriors about a moon or so ago, and one of those is the deputy. I wouldn't be surprised if the other was a senior warrior." "Well, we know where the hide-out is at, we can go get more warriors then come back." Nightsong shook her head. "Not enough time. They could kill one of those cats while we were gone." "Well, what do you suggest?" "How about..." Nightsong pondered, "one of us could stay here, while the other goes to get a battle patrol?" "I'll stay. You go get more warriors." Thistletail bared his teeth, anticipating the coming battle. "No, you go. I'll stay and make sure nothing too bad happens." Nightsong looked back at the tree, and settled back down. "But, Nightsong-" Concern showed in the Thistletail's eyes. "No. I've made up my mind." Nightsong didn't even look at Thistletail. "Fine. Don't get captured while I'm gone, okay? If anybody comes after you, yowl as loud as you can." Thistletail advised. Nightsong just flicked her tail. Thistletail turned and sped away. '''Be sure to read the next installment, The Return!' Category:Fan Fictions